Steven's mom
by VilenVile666
Summary: this takes place between the beginning and right before you meet paridot and jasper. If you have any suggestions for future chapters please don't hesitate to tell me. I will not take credit for your ideas. it will all go to you. If you would like for me to write more to this story then please tell me. i hope you enjoy my story!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 Wishes_

"Steven!" Pearl yelled opening the screen door to the tiny beach house. "Come back here. I wasn't done talking to you!" she said, stopping in front of the temple doors. "Steven what are you doing?"She asked him, just as Rose's gem glowed and opened her door.

"I'm going to go in here for a little while. I need to be alone." He said and ran into Rose's room without another glace at pearl.

Pearl looked at the ground as she went to the couch and sat down.

Amethyst came in started looking for Steven. "Steven i know your here! Come on let's get more of those fried bits, I'm hungry."

"He isn't here. He went into Rose's room." Pearl said looking at her.

Amethyst shrugged. "Ok then, more for me." She said running out of the door past garnet.

Garnet sat next to pearl. "He won't be mad forever, pearl." She said leaning back and crossing her legs. "Calm down. He isn't mad at you."

"How can he not be mad at me? I told him not to come on anymore missions with us until he can control his mothers shield better."

"He isn't mad at you, pearl. He is mad at himself."

She looked at garnet. "Why is he mad at himself?"

She looked at the roof to the small house. "Because he can't use his gem as well as we can. He tries so much to be like us, but he has a lot to learn. Controlling his gem won't happen overnight and it will be frustrating for him but we have to be there to tell him it's ok and that we all started out that way. He just wants to be like us pearl, and instead of telling him to stay here until he can control it, we need to help him practice, Even if it takes years." She stood up. "I'm going to see if i can track down any gems. Remember he just wants to be like us." Pearl sighed and watched as garnet went into her room.

Pearl looked at the picture of Rose above the door and sighed. "I wish you were able to be here with Steven, rose. He reminds me of you so much." She stood up and went to the temple doors, opening her room's door. "I miss you Rose." She said entering her room.

Steven ran into his mother's room, tears streaming down his face. Pearls words echo in his head.

' _I think it best if you stay at the temple and practice using your mother's shield. Until then i don't want you to come on anymore missions, i just don't want you to get hurt.'_

He closed his eyes and tried to summon his shield, but nothing happened. He sighed and sat down wiping away his tears. He hated not being able to use his gem as well as the others. He looked around his mother's room and sighed. "I wonder what my mom would be doing if she didn't have to give her life up for me. I wish she was able to be here with me. Then maybe pearl wouldn't be so sad. And dad would be happy and-"

He sighed. He lay on his back looking at the pink sky and thought of the gems. Even though they were tough on him they loved him like a mother would. They protected him and cared for him, and even made sure to let him take charge sometimes even if things didn't work out like he wanted. He smiled thinking about the time they rode the raft back to the house, after the water pillar had collapsed. And the time that Connie's parents wanted to meet his parents, the thought of pearl hating food and amethyst stuffing her face after they defused.

Then there was the time he got to see Amethyst and pearl fuse into opal, when a giant eyeball appeared in the sky. And when they used his mothers light cannon to destroy it. And then the time he got to see garnet and amethyst fuse into Sugilite. And when he told pearl she could defeat Sugilite, all those memories came back to him, reminding him that even the gems can't do everything. They have limits, they can get hurt, and they do love him. Even if he did something that they didn't agree with, they would still be by his side.

"I wish you were here mom. I wish… I wish I could meet you and get to know you. I wish I could see what the gems mean when they said how kind you where. I wish I could see you." He closed his eyes and stood up he looked around the room before lifting his hand to open the door. He felt wind blow past him and stopped. "Wait a minute, was that wind?" he said turning around, but saw nothing.

He was about to turn when he heard something.

Someone was singing.

But, who?

He followed the singing and walked for what seemed like miles. He looked at the ground and sighed. He stopped walked, and heard the singing was close. He took a deep breath and took off running. When he ran out of energy he stopped and took deep breaths. He looked around him but couldn't see who was singing. "Ugh maybe it's one of the gems singing and I can hear them." He said turning to open the door, but stopped when he saw the clouds moving.

"Who's there?" he said, was it the gems? Did they manage to find a way into his mom's room? "Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl? Are you there?" he called but no answer came.

The singing stopped. The clouds towered over Steven, making him look down and put his hands over his head. Was this a gem monster? Did it get into the temple when he opened the door? The wind stopped. Steven kept his hands over his head; afraid to see what is was standing over him, he closed his eyes.

"Steven, is that you? My you've gotten big." Came an angelic voice.

Steven opened his eyes _. 'Wait that voice!'_ he thought. He knew that voice pearl showed him that voice when he found his mothers sword...

He looked up as a tear left his eye. "Mom?" he said looking up into his mothers soft pink eyes.

She smiled. "Hello Steven."

He closed his eyes wiping away the tears and ran to his mom, hugging her big dress.

He looked up at her. "Is it really you?" He asked.

She Smiled and knelt down, grabbing his shoulders. She looked at him and a tear left her eye. "I have to tell you something before you get to happy, Steven." She said and watched him nod. "Ok." He said looking at her, giving her his full attention.

She sighed. "I am here but at the same time I'm not. Since this is my room i was able to put part of myself in here so that when you where able to come in here i could see you and help you grow stronger. I cannot leave this room and go with you on missions, but i will be in here whenever you want to see me, but i don't want you to spend all your time in here just to see me. Even though I'm not fully here I'm still your mom." She said smiling. "I want you to live your life and not stay cooped up in here. And i want you to tell the gems something for me. I want you to tell them that I love and i miss all of them even though I'm not physically here i will always be alive in your hearts and memories. Will you tell her that for me?" He nodded.

She smiled and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Steven."

"I love you too, mom." He said wiping away a tear.

Rose stood up. "I think it's time for you to get back to them, you have been in here for a few hours. You can't stay in here to long, its dangerous if you do."

He nodded and turned to leave.

He lifted his hand and looked at his mom. She smiled and blew him a kiss as she disappeared into the clouds, as if she was never there to begin with.

He opened the door and walked out seeing Amethyst sitting on the couch eating.

"Hey amethyst do you know where pearl and garnet are?" he asked her sitting on the couch next to her, seeing that she was eating fries.

"I think they are in there rooms, why?" she asked.

"Because i need to tell them something, but it can wait. I don't want to bother them."

He looked at his feet and swung them back and forth. "So, what do you want to do?" He asked her.

Amethyst looked at him. "You hungry?"

He thought a moment. He hadn't eaten since this morning before they left for the mission, and when they came back he was too angry to eat and went into his mom's room, where she told him he had been a few hours. "Yeah, i guess i forgot to eat when we got back. I was too angry to eat so i guess i didn't think about it."

Amethyst nodded. "Ok let's go, where do you want to go? We could get some fries, or we could get a pizza, or maybe get a doughnut?"

Steven thought about it. He had pizza a few days ago with amethyst, but it had been a while since he had been to the big doughnut. "Let's get some doughnuts. I haven't seen Sadie and Lars in a while."

Amethyst hoped off of the cough lifting Steven over her head. "Alright, doughnuts!" she yelled as they ran out of the house.

Pearl came out of her room to see Steven and amethyst leaving. Before she could say anything she watched as Amethyst and Steven ran down the stairs. She went to the warp pad and went to the small arena. The last memory she had of this place was the day Steven wanted to learn how to use a sword.

The day he watched as she was stabbed and sent back to her gem.

Pearl closed her eyes and made a hologram of herself.

"Do you wish to duel?" it asked her in a robotic like voice.

"Yes." She said. "Don't hold back."

"Battle sequents engage, no holding back." It stood ready to fight.

Pearl pulled one of her many swords from her gem and posed for battle.

As they stared each other down she thought of Steven and how long he had stayed in Roses room.

Had he been trapped like the last time? Did he have to find his way though it without her help or was he just sitting there? Did the room mess with him? Or was he able to control it? And was he still mad? Pearl sighed. She would ask him when she was done.

She made the first move jumping in the air and holding her sword out as if to cut her opponent in half. But before her blade got close the hologram moved, and went to strike. She moved out of the way and attacked as the hologram went passed her. She shattered, saying. "You win."

She fought more holograms a few more- times though it looked more like dancing then fighting. When pearl was done fighting they bowed before the hologram shattered. She sat down for a moment before going back to the temple. She remembered the time when she had stood next to rose in battle. She shook the memory as she noticed tears coming down her cheeks. She stood up and went to the warp pad, to warp home. As soon as she did so she saw Steven and Amethyst and garnet sitting on the couch playing a game. She went over to the couch and sat down.

"Steven, i need to tell you I'm sorry for what i said earlier. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

He looked at her and smiled. "I know, pearl. I forgive you. But i was mad at myself, not you. I mean you guys are so good at using your gems and i can't even use it when i need it." He said hugging pearl.

"Ugh enough you two you're going to make me cry." Amethyst said. "Oh yeah, Steven what was it you wanted to tell Garnet and Pearl?"

"Oh, yeah." He said moving to stand in front of them.

"When i went into my mom's room i saw my mom."

Pearl looked at him confused. "Steven it might have been the room messing with you."

"No pearl it wasn't. It was her. She told me she put a little of herself in the room so that when i was able to go in there i could see her whenever i wanted and she could help me use our gem." He said and started to cry at the thought. "She wanted me to tell all of you that she loves and i misses all of you even though She's not physically here she will always be alive in our hearts and memories." He looked at pearl when he said the last part and saw tears streaming down her face. Amethyst was trying to hold it in and Garnet had a single tear leave her eye.

Pearl hugged Steven. "I miss her so much, but you remind me of her, so in a way she is still here."

Steven smiled and hugged her back.

Garnet stood up. "We need to go. There's a gem deep underground."

Pearl nodded. "Steven, do you want to come with us?" Pearl asked him.

"No i think I'll stay here. I'm going to call Connie and see if she wants to do anything."

"Ok, we will be back soon. We love you Steven." She said as they all went to the portal.

"I love you too." He said watching them leave. He picked up the phone and dialed Connie's number. She answered on the first ring. "Hi Steven."

He smiled. "Hi Connie, Um are you doing anything?"

"Nope, i finished my chores and violin practice just before you called."

"I have good timing." He said and they both laughed. "So do you think your mom would be okay with you coming over? The gems went on a mission so I'm here alone." he said looking at the warp panel expecting them to warp home any minute.

"I don't know. Let me go ask." She said.

"Okay" he said and waited for her to return. He thought back to earlier when he was in his mom's room. The first thing he was going to do when Connie came over was show her.

"Steven, you still there?" Connie asked him.

"Yeah, I'm still here. What did she say?" He said clearing his head to focus.

"She said i can come over for the weekend, and she will drop me off in a few minutes."

"Ok, I'm going to the big doughnut and get some doughnuts for us." He said smiling.

"Ok I'll have her drop me off there so she doesn't try to safe proof the temple. I'll see you in a few minutes, Bye Steven."

"Bye Connie."

They hung up and Steven grabbed his hamburger backpack and put some juice boxes and some snacks in it along with a picture of his mom and dad he took out of the storage unit. He opened the door and headed outside.  
He looked at the sky. Clear, like always. No gem ships coming to take them to home world and destroy earth, No Jasper or peridot. For now the earth was safe. He walked along the side walk, waving to everyone he passed. Opening the door to the big doughnut he saw Sadie behind the counter alone.

"Hey Sadie, Where is Lars?"He asked walking over to the counter.

"Oh hey Steven. " She said sighing. "He left early since it's a slow day. You're the second person who has been here today. The first was Mr. Small. He loves his doughnuts." She said smiling.

"Who doesn't? Doughnuts are awesome!" he said laughing with Sadie.

"So what kind of doughnuts you want Steven?"

"Oh yeah. Um." He looked through the doughnuts and picked out one with rainbow sprinkles and one with chocolate on it. He paid Sadie and sat outside at one of the tables waiting for Connie. He took off his back pack and looked at the time on his cell phone. It was 2:00 pm. He looked at the roads and took out a juice box. He had just taken a drink from it when he saw Connie and her mom driving up. He set the juice box down and ran over to Connie and hugged her.

"I'll come and get you Sunday Connie, i love you."

"Ok i love you to mom. Bye." She said watching her mom drive off. They sat at the table and he let Connie pick a doughnut, and handed her a juice box. "So, what's up?" she asked him. He smiled and told her what had happened that morning with the gems.

And then he told her that he went into his mom's room and he wanted to show her what he saw.

"Ok, but is it ok? Last time we were attacked by a fake me?"

"Its fine now, i have learned to say only to say what i want when I'm in there. But most times I'm quiet."

They got up and started to walk back to the temple.

Connie told him about books she has been reading and other things her mom was having her do like tennis and her violin. When they got to the temple Steven set his backpack down and pulled Connie over to the temple door. He touched the door and opened his mom's door. He walked through it pulling Connie behind him.

"Steven slow down." She said laughing.

"Oh sorry." He said stopping. He looked around for the clouds and listened for the wind, but there was nothing. Not even her singing. He started to walk and looked around, calling out, "Mom."

After a few minutes of nothing he stared to get upset.

Connie grabbed his shoulder. "Steven? You ok?"

He looked at her, on the verge of tears. "No, i wanted to show you my mom, I saw her earlier. I don't know how but i was able to see her." He said.

Connie thought a moment. "Well maybe if you do what you did this morning then maybe she will show up again. Like you said you have to watch what you say in here. Maybe retracing your steps will help."

He nodded, calming down some. "Ok. Let's see." He said walking back and forth. "I laid down on the ground and closed my eyes, and though of some fun times i had with the gems and that they loved me so much." He said and closed his eyes thinking hard. "I said that I wished she was here, I wished I could meet her and get to know her. I wish I could see what the gems mean when they said how kind she was, and that I wish I could see her." He said and looked around, but still saw nothing. He was about to open the door and leave when he felt it.

A soft breeze against his cheek, like a mother holding her babies cheek. "The wind…" he said and looked at Connie. "It's what I felt before I heard my mom-"He heard her singing and smiled.

Connie smiled and grabbed his hand. "Come on. I want to meet her. "She said pulling him toward the singing. He followed her, but this time he didn't have to go as far as he had earlier. He stopped running when he found the dark moving clouds. He looked at Connie and walked toward them.

"Mom?" he said, reaching out to touch the clouds.

They moved and started to disappear. "Steven? I thought I said not to stay in here too long?" she said and then saw Connie, here worry disappearing as she realized he had just come back. Rose smiled and looked at Steven. "Who is this Steven?"

He smiled and went over to Connie and pulled her closer to his mom. "This is my friend Connie." He said looking at her. Connie looked at rose in amazement. "Hello." Was all she said.

Rose laughed softly. "Hello to you, Connie." She said and knelt down, looking at Steven. "I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but why did you bring a human into the temple? You know it's dangerous in here. I don't want either of you to get hurt." She said.

Connie stood up strait like a soldier. "Ma'am I am able to defend myself if I need. Pearl has been training me to use a sword."

Rose looked at her surprised and then smiled softly. "Well then nay we have a small duel so you can show me what she has taught you?"

Connie looked at Steven, and back at rose. "I don't have a sword. And we should probably get back. If the gems see that you've been in here as long and you said you've been then they won't be happy. And you know how worried Pearl gets."

Steven nodded. "Yeah, you're right Connie." He looked at his mom. "Sorry mom, some other time I guess."

She smiled at Steven. "It's alright, But Connie is right. You two need to get back."

Steven looked at his mom and could see sadness in her eyes. "Don't be sad mom. We'll be back later and then we can all train together." He said smiling.

"Yeah." Connie smiled.

Rose's smiled turned to a frown. "That's not why I'm sad, Steven. It's just…I just miss Greg, is all." She looked down and closed her eyes.

"Don't be sad mom." He said hugging her. She smiled and hugged back.

"Hey mom, I have an idea. I could bring dad here. To the door and open it so you two can see each other. He misses you two. Whenever he talks about you he always gets sad and puts on some old videos of both of you guys." He looked at her. "What do you think?"

She smiled wiping away a tear. "I think that's a great idea, Steven. But let's do it tomorrow. You've been in here long enough."

He smiled and tried not to cry at the thought of all of them being together as a family for the first time.

"Alright mom." He hugged her one last time and pulled away. She kissed them both on the head. "I love you, Steven."

"Love you too mom."

"It was nice to meet you Connie, Good bye you two." She said disappearing into the clouds.

Steven opened the door and both of them left the temple.

The rest of the day went by in a blur after they left roses room. The gems had gotten back a few minutes after they got out and told Steven what they had done and what gem monster they had fought.

When the clock read 10:00 pm Pearl told Steven and Connie to get some sleep. But as soon as pearl went into her room Steven and Connie talked about the day's events until they both passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK chapter too is up!**

 **All of the credit goes to** **Gemini Artemis.**

 **One of my readers** **frozem** **1** **suggested i read Broken which belongs to Gemini Artemis i loved the story and asked if i could use it in my chapter. She gave me the ok so here it is. All of the credit goes to ****Gemini Artemis so thank her for this chapter.  
**

 **If you haven't read her story Broken here is a link**

s/11761345/1/Broken

 **i suggest you all to read her story before this chapter so you know what is going on. But that's up to you.**

 **Anyway thank you again to** **Gemini Artemis for letting me use your story. it was wonderful to read.  
**

 **Please review and tell me and** **Gemini Artemis what you think.**

Chapter 2 Reunion

The sun hid behind the dark clouds, making any plains to go outside canceled for everyone who wanted to go out to the beach or just sit in the sun eating a doughnut. The thunder sounded in the distance slowly getting closer. The rain had not started to come down yet but as the sky got darker Steven and Connie knew it was only a matter of time. Well Steven knew it would only be about twenty minutes until it started. Before they left to get his dad at the car wash Garnet had told him to hurry because the rain would start in about twenty minutes.

The thunder grew closer, as they got to the car wash. "DAD!" Steven yelled.

"Yeah, Steven that you?" he said emerging from the van.

"Yeah, it's me and Connie."

"Hello Mr. Universe" she said waving.

"Hey you two, Shouldn't you guys get back inside? It's going to be pouring soon." He said scratching his head.

"I have something to show you." Steven said grabbing his hand.

"Ok where is this thing you need to show me?"

"It's at the temple. Come on before it starts raining. "He said pulling him to the temple.

"Ok ok hold on let me lock up the van and car wash." Steven waited none to patently and when his dad was done he and Connie pulled him to the temple right as the rain started.

Connie saw her mom pull up. "Come on Connie I'm taking you home. It's raining and i don't want you to get sick." Her mother said.

Connie sighed. "I'll see you later Steven, Bye." She said leaving.

"Oh thank goodness you got here before the rain started. Where is Connie?" Pearl said hugging Steven.

"Her mom came and got her, so she didn't get sick." He said following her inside to see Garnet and amethyst where sitting on the couch. "Hey Gregg." Amethyst said. "hey." Garnet said.

"Steven why did you bring you dad here was the van broken, or leaking?" she asked him.

"No i have something to show him." he said walking to the temple doors. Pearl ran after him. "What are you doing you can't let him in there it's too dangerous." She said standing in front of the door.

The other gems stood up from the couch and stood behind Steven.

"Garnet can you help me?" Pearl asked. Garnet just stood there. "Steven knows what he's doing. Besides, Gregg will be fine." She said.

Pearl didn't move. Steve opened his mother's door and smiled. "Ok he's here. We all are actually."

"Who are you-"Pearl said and heard Gregg and the other gems gasp and felt a hand on her shoulder.

Her eyes went wide as she heard a voice all too familiar say, "It's ok pearl." She turned around as tears left her eyes. She couldn't believe it. She covered her mouth and fell to the floor, uttering one word. "Rose." Steven put his hand on pearls shoulder where his mothers had been not moments ago. "Pearl?" He said. "Are you ok?" She only nodded. Looking up at rose she stood up and hugged her. Pearl began to cry. Steven looked at his dad who was in awe. He was seeing rose for the first time in years."Rose is that really you?" He asked her.

Rose smiled. "Yes and no. Like i told Steven i am only partially here. I put some of myself in here so that i may help him if he ever needed it. And as it seems you all needed me." She looked down at pearl who was still hugging her. "Pearl, since i am a part of my room i have also become a part of the temple. I am thankful for everything you have done for Steven. I know you don't think it wise to let him on missions until he learns to use our gem, but he needs to practice. And even though it means he could get hurt it he also has the three of you to keep him safe. "Pearl nodded and went over to Steven and hugged him. Gregg went closer to rose. "I missed you so much." He told her. She smiled grabbing his hand, which was a few inches out of the temple, lacing her fingers in his. "I missed you too." She said, as Gregg went to hug her. They hugged for what seemed like hours, before he pulled away and looked at Steven.

"Come here Steven." He said and held rose with Steven, at their side. Like a real family. One that was whole.

Steven looked at his parents. "I have an idea." He said pulling his phone out. "How about I take a family picture?"

Rose smiled. "That sounds like a great idea."

Steven smiled and looked at the gems. "Come on guys your family too." The other gems came over to them and Steven took the picture once they were all settled. He looked at the photo and showed it to everyone before putting his phone away. Before everyone could move Steven heard lion roar and appear into the living room.

"Lion. Your back from wherever you were." He said running over to him and hugging him.

Rose gasped and without warning took a step out of the temple toward lion. "Is it really you?" She asked standing in front of lion out of the temple. Steven looked at her as everyone gasped. "You're out of the temple. But you said you couldn't leave the temple. How are you out here?" Steven heard pearl saying frantic.

But rose wasn't listening. She held her hand out as flash backs came to her head. The war, her finding pink diamond and peals gems and escaping. All those years of her healing her diamonds gem. All of those memories came flooding back. Her hand rested on the side of her gems mane. "I'm sorry i couldn't heal you, my diamond." She whispered as a tear left her eye.

Pearl stepped closer to the two. "Rose that's not pink diamond, you told me she was shattered, and that only her sword-"Pearl stopped and realized then that if pink diamond had been crushed then her sword would have gone with her. Pearl shook her head in disbelief. "Rose. What happened to pink diamond?" She said sternly, angry that rose had lied to her.

Rose looked at pearl. "I'm so sorry, my pearl." She said and it felt as if pearls gem had shattered. "I was only protecting you. Pink diamonds gem was broken. She was changing and she didn't want you to know. She had me promise not to tell you." Rose said and felt Steven hug her. "I forgive you for lying mom. I would have done the same."

Pearl looked at rose. "Then what happened to pink diamond? Did her gem ever heal? Surly you tried to heal her with your tears?"

"I did try for many, many years, but it was useless. Her gem only healed a little bit."

Then where is she?" Pearl almost screamed. Wanting to know what happened to her leader.

Rose's eyes filled with tears as she looked at lion. "She is right here." Pearl slowly backed away from rose and ran outside. Gregg looked at everyone. "I'll go see if she is okay." Rose looked at Garnet and amethyst. "i can't believe you lied." Garnet said and rose expected her to get angry and spit up. But instead she took off her visor and looked at rose with all three of her eyes. "But i forgive you. Even though i never got to meet pink diamond and wasn't there when you lied to pearl to protect her. I forgive you. Because sometimes we need to protect the ones around us and if it means lying we would do anything to keep them safe." She stepped in front of rose and smiled. Remembering the first day she met rose after she had fused. And rose and told her it was ok if she wanted to fuse, unlike the Homeworld gems. Steven looked at his mom. "Is her gem ever going to be fixed?"

Rose closed her eyes. "I don't know. I stopped healing it long before i had you. I don't even know the state it's in." She admitted.

Steven looked at lion. "Where is the gem? I don't see it."

Rose looked at lion asking with her eyes if it was okay. Lion closed its eyes and bowed its head giving her access to its forehead. Rose apologized silently before destroying her form. Making pink diamonds gem fall to the floor. Steven picked it up and showed his mom. "It looks like it's almost fixed, just a small scratch. Here try to heal it." He said handing the stone to his mother. She just stood there. "I don't know if i can. I tried for years, and I'm not sure i can cry right now. "Steven frowned and lowered his hands looking at the big gem.

"Steven. Don't you have your mothers healing powers? "Amethyst who had been quiet this whole time said.

"Oh yeah." He said and set the stone on the ground. He licked his hand and set his healing spit on the gems crack.

Nothing. Steven lifted his hand and saw the scratch was still there. He looked at his mom. "It's alright Steven. Here gem has been broken so long there was no guarantee that it would ever-"she looked at pink diamonds gem and watched as it started to glow. She looked at Steven and smiled. He was watching the new gem glow.

Rose heard the door open and saw pearl and Gregg enter the house. Pearl came over to Rose and bowed her head. "I'm sorry i got angry at you. I didn't realize how hard it had been on you to keep this secret. I know now how important it was for you to keep it quiet now. I'm sorry rose." She said looking at her. Rose smiled and helped rose up. "I will always forgive you, pearl. It was hard to keep it quiet, but it meant you would be safe, and had i told you we would not be here now, and nor would the others." She said looking at garnet, amethyst and Steven. She looked back at pearl and smiled. "Steven fixed her gem." Pearl smiled. She looked at the glowing gem. She was going to see pink diamond again? And Steven, he had healed the gem. She went over to Steven and knelled on the floor next to him.

Rose looked at Gregg and smiled. She looked at the temple and felt her mind fading. She had been out to long. She moved back to the temple door opening her door. Making sure only Gregg saw her she stepped back in. He came to the door. "Rose. Is it time to go again?" She nodded. "I have taken a risk leaving the temple like that. If i was gone too much longer i might have disappeared for good, but as long as i stay in here I'll be able to come back. When pink diamond takes form tell the gems that if she needs to talk to me have Steven open my door. It's not safe if i talk to her outside the temple. For now i need to leave. I'm feeling weak from staying outside to long." She looked at Gregg and knew his heart broke when she left him the first time, and now it was happening again. She lifted his chin and kissed him on the forehead. "Don't be sad. I'll come back and see you again. I promise." She said seeing him smile. He nodded.

"Okay. I'll come back and see you too." He watched her door close and tried to hold in the tears, as he went to the others waiting for pink diamond to reveal herself.

 **Rose pov**

After rose's door closed, she hoped Steven would understand. She wasn't even sure if she was able to leave the temple at first, but after she saw lion, she had to, but she stayed out there too long. She should have gone back into the temple as so as she realized what she had done. She closed her eyes and remembered what happened all those years ago. She wished she could go back and prevent it, but she knew she could not. And if she ever could she wouldn't, because then pink diamond might not have been here as a lion. She would rather pink diamond here as a lion, instead of shattered.

Rose let a deep breath out; she hadn't realized she had been holding, even though she didn't need to breathe. Rose made a chair appear and sat down, using her gem to re-watch the battle that happened all those years ago.

"My diamond." She said watching the whole scene over and over. "I wish i had been able to heal you all those years ago. Instead you got hurt, cracked badly and i wasn't able to do anything. I had promised you to tell pearl you had fallen in battle, had been shattered. The madness took you away too soon. Pearl, and i loved you so much and i hurt her to keep you safe. And know she knows the truth. I'm sure she doesn't want to be friends with someone like me, someone who will hurt her even if it means to keep her safe.

Rose felt a sharp in her chest and placed her hand over the place where human's hearts are. "What's wrong with me?" She said and tried to stand up, but that made the pain worse and rose fell to the soft cloud ground. She felt her form shimmer, and retreated to her gem.

 **Steven pov**

Steven looked at his mom to see her standing in her room at the temple. She was speaking to his dad and was upset about something. He wanted to run to her, to calm her down. He didn't like seeing anybody even his mother sad. He turned to head toward his mother, but felt garnet grab his shoulder and lightly shake her head. He nodded once and knew what garnet was doing. She didn't want him to interrupt his parents talking.

Garnet knew what rose was telling Gregg and would tell Steven when the time was right.

Steven watched as the bright pink light dimmed. A shape appeared out of the light reviling her form.

Pink Diamond.

"Wow." Steven said looking at the other gems, who had all stood and were waiting until the glow completely disappear.

He looked back at the fading light. Slowly he saw her take form.

She had long pink hair that almost touched the floor. With a darker pink dress that made her look royal but plain and simple enough to make her seem normal. But Steven knew she wasn't a normal gem. He watched as her gem was placed at the center of her chest like amethysts.

The light faded completely and pink diamond opened her eyes. She looked at Steven then Gregg, Amethyst, Garnet and lastly Pearl.

She walked over to pearl. "Pearl?" She asked cupping her cheek, needing to bend over to get a good look at her. Steven realized she was taller than garnet by a foot.

"Wow, she's tall." He said getting a glare from pearl.

"Steven!" Pearl yelled at him.

Pink diamond laughed. "oh my pearl, i have missed you." She said smiling and hugging her.

Pearl hugged her back. "I've missed you too my diamond." She said as they pulled apart. She looked at Steven. "And this must be the Steven who has roses gem and was able to heal me. Am i correct?" She said sitting on her knees. He nodded. "Yeah that's me." He said smiling.

Pink diamond smiled. "Then i owe you my thanks. You healed be and freed me from that form. I thought i would be trapped like that forever. I am grateful that you healed me Steven, Especially with what you have been through.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked her confused.

"I mean your mother giving up her form to have you. She was a good gem. It is sad that she is gone."

She finished.

Steven shook his head. "She isn't completely gone. I just talked to her. That's how i knew what to do to heal you. Don't you remember her standing here and telling you she was sorry she couldn't heal you?" He asked her looking at her healed gem.

"No i don't, my memories as that beast are fading now that I'm healed." She said placing her hand over her gem and closing her eyes. She opened them a few seconds later looking at Steven. "Where is she? I want to see her." She said and Steven knew she meant his mom. He walked over to the temple doors, opening his mom's room. "She's in-"He stopped and ran into his mother's room. "Mom?" he said as he picked up her gem. He hugged her gem, hoping she was ok, even if she was only partially here. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw pink diamond. "May i see her?" She asked. He nodded handing the gem to her. She smiled. "Now it's my turn to fix you my dear friend." She kissed his mothers gem and stood up taking her out of the temple. He stood up and ran after her stopping when she stood in front of the temple doors. Watching the door to his mothers room close, Pink diamond spoke. "What i am about to do is something that will allow you to see your mother, but is forbidden for any gem to do. But since i am not on homeworld and rose means so much to all of us, i will do it. But tell no one." Steven, Gregg and the gems nodded. "We promise." They all said together. Pink diamond bowed her head and set roses gem in front of the temple doors. She closed her eyes and sat there quietly.

Garnet quietly pushed the others out of the house.

Steven looked at her. "What is she doing to mom?"

Garnet sighed. "Steven. The reason she told us it was forbidden, means we cannot speak of it. But don't worry you will see what she is doing in a few hours. For now let's just get you something to eat."

"Awe." He said as Garnet picked him up and set him on her head. "Ok. Can we go to the Pizza's?"

"Of course." Garnet said as they all went out.

When they finished eating, well amethyst and Steven, they went back to the house, Garnet seeing that it was time.

She smiled and set Steven down on the ground. "Now, i want you to close your eyes, no peaking and wait until we tell you to open them. Ok?"

He nodded. "OK."

Garnet went into the house leaving everyone outside, but only Steven with his eyes closed. She walked out of the house with pink diamond and told everyone to keep quiet. As she walked behind pink diamond she smiled at the surprise that pink diamond had for him.

"Alright Steven. Keep your eyes closed and turn around." He did so.

"Now open them." Came another voice.

Steven's eyes opened, as tears fell down his cheeks. "Mom?" he hugged her and looked at her, realizing she was outside. "Wait how are you outside? I thought you couldn't-?"

"Pink diamond used the gem on the temple door to bring me back. I don't have a room in the temple anymore but that only means i can stay with you and your father. I can live with you in the beach house, Steven. And best of all now we both have a gem, so i can stay here with you forever."

He smiled as tears left his eyes and spent the rest of the day with his mom and dad, while the gems helped pink diamond with something she said was important.

As the moon came up rose was walking Steven back to the beach house with Gregg. Steven passed out like a baby having spent most of the day doing almost everything there was to do in beach city with his mom and dad. They even visit Connie.

When she got back to the house she set Steven in his bed.

Sometime later Steven woke up and looked around, not seeing anyone. He got out of his bed and looked around but saw no one. He went to the temple doors and looked at his mom's gem, or where it had been. "Still is." He said going back to bed having realized it was a dream.

He lay in the bed until he cried himself to sleep, only to have someone wake him up.

"Steven? Are you ok?" he heard the gem say with a voice he knew. _'But that means...'_

He opened his eyes to stare into pink ones.

"Pink Diamond?"Steven said seeing everyone in the room but one. "Where-?" Pink diamond pressed her finger to her lips to silence him. Pink diamond opened her other hand revealing rose's gem. Steven looked at diamond and started to cry. "Is she okay?"

Pink diamond nodded. "Yes but she is weak. I need you to do something Steven. I need you to get an ancient goblet from an old crystal castle. It is underground now, but should still be standing. Deep under the castle is a chest containing the goblet. It is made of pure crystal and contains enough power that if it should fall into the wrong hands, it won't end well. I need that goblet for your mother. She is too weak to keep her form long. I need to fuse the cup with her gem so that she can become strong enough to kill a diamond." She sighed thinking deeply about something, and both of them looked at Roses gem. "The gems are leaving in the morning, and will pack everything you need. But this mission is not going to be as easy as your other one. This mission will test your love of your family and friends. So anything you see will not be true. For now get some more rest. I will keep rose safe until you return, And Steven?" He looked at her."Thank you for saving me. "They both smiled and Pink diamond stood up.

"Wait." Steven said.

Pink diamond looked at him. "Yes?"

"Would it be ok, if i-?" He sighed.

Pink diamond smiled. She went back to Steven and handed his mothers gem to him. "Yes."

He smiled and held his mothers gem close.

Pink diamond left Steven to sleep with his mother's gem, watching as she came out to hold him while she too slept with him. Pink diamond smiled leaving the temple with the other gems to tell them what they were up against.

 **I'm not going to lie i had some fun writing this chapter. if anyone else has any ideas for the next chapter or future ones please don't hesitate to tell me.**

 **And Thank you for all your reviews and reads. :)**


End file.
